Der Sinn des Lebens
by LordSalvador
Summary: DH-Spoiler. Dobby versucht, seinen Helden Harry Potter aus den Fängen des Bösen zu befreien. Dobbys persönlicher Beitrag im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Oneshot. Für den Tapfersten aller Hauselfen!


Alles in dieser FF gehört J.K. Rowling. Nicht einmal die Story gehört mir. Es ist nur meine eigene Interpretation dessen, was Rowling erschaffen hat.

Für Dobby, meinen persönlichen Helden im Harry-Potter-Universum. Möge er in Frieden ruhen!

**Der Sinn des Lebens**

Ich arbeitete grade in der Küche, als ich von Aberforth Dumbledore gerufen wurde. Sofort, so wie es meine Pflicht als Hauself war, apparierte ich zu ihm.  
„Was wünschen sie, Mister Dumbledore?"  
„Wir haben keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen. Du musst zu Harry Potter apparieren, er steckt in Schwierigkeiten. Schnell!"  
Ich reagierte sofort. Harry Potter - der große Harry Potter! - brauchte seine Hilfe! Deshalb apparierte ich so schnell und dabei so leise wie ich es konnte direkt zu Harry Potter.

„DOB-!"  
Ronald Weasley fing bei meiner Ankunft fast an zu schreien. Ein Glück das Harry Potter so schnell reagierte. Sonst hätte uns Mister Weasley noch alle ins Unheil gestürzt. Es waren Schritte und Stimmen zu hören. Als ich mich kurz umsah, erkannte ich zum ersten Mal meine Umgebung: Die Zelle von Malfoy Manor, meinem alten ‚Arbeitsplatz'. Sofort ergriff mich die Angst. Ich fing an zu zittern. Doch ich konnte es mir nicht leisten, schwach zu sein. Ich musste stark sein. Stark sein für Harry Potter. Dafür musste ich schnell reagieren.

„Harry Potter! Dobby ist gekommen, um Sie zu retten."  
„Aber wie bist du -?"

Der Rest von Harry Potters Satz ging allerdings in einem lauten Schrei unter. Ich erkannte ihn sofort. Es war der Schrei von Hermine Granger. Sie hatte mir immer diese schönen Hüte gestrickt und sich immer für meine Rechte eingesetzt.

„Kannst du aus diesem Keller disapparieren?"  
Ich nickte.  
„Und kannst du Menschen mitnehmen?"  
Ich nickte erneut.  
„Gut. Dobby, ich möchte, dass du dir Luna, Dean und Mr. Olivander schnappst und sie zu - sie zu -„  
Harry Potter hatte keine Idee wohin. Mr. Weasley hatte allerdings schnell die rettende Idee.  
„Bill und Fleur bringst. Shell Cottage am Rand von Tinworth."  
Ich nickte ein drittes Mal.  
„Und dann kommst du zurück. Kannst du das tun, Dobby?"  
Die Frage war überflüssig. Es gab nichts, was ich nicht für den großen Harry Potter tun würde, um ihn zu retten.  
„Natürlich, Harry Potter."

Ich ging hinüber zu dem älteren Mann, der schon fast ohnmächtig auf dem Boden lag, und nahm sein Handgelenk. Ich streckte meine Hand in die Richtung der beiden anderen Jugendlichen, die scheinbar Freunde von Harry Potter waren.

„Harry, wir wollen dir helfen!"  
„Wir können dich nicht hierlassen."  
Doch der große Harry Potter - wie immer - edel und schickte seine Freunde weg. Er wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen.  
„Geht, ihr beide! Wir sehen uns bei Bill und Fleur."

Harry Potter verzerrte sein Gesicht. Es schien so, als hätte er Schmerzen und er fiel in eine Art Trance. Ein Schrei von Hermine Granger holte ihn jedoch wieder in die Realität zurück.

„Geht!"  
Er flehte jetzt schon beinahe.  
„Geht! Wir kommen nach, geht nur!"  
Endlich ergriffen die beiden Jugendlichen meine Finger und ohne weiteres Zögern konzentrierte ich mich auf den vom jungen Weasley genannten Ort und apparierte dorthin.

Erst als ich am Zielort ankam merkte ich, dass ich bei all der Konzentration vergessen hatte, möglichst leise zu apparieren. Hoffentlich hatte ich Harry Potter damit nicht in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Unmittelbar nach meiner Ankunft kam ein erschrockener Mister Weasley mit gezogenem Zauberstab angestürmt. Ich hatte jedoch keine Zeit für Erklärungen, ich musste Harry Potter retten! Also ließ ich die drei Menschen in meinen Händen los und apparierte sofort wieder zurück ins Malfoy Manor. Dort angekommen eilte ich in die Richtung des Lärmes und der Stimmen, die ich hörte.  
„Gut! Draco, heb sie auf! Der Dunkle Lord ist unterwegs, Harry Potter! Dein Tod naht heran!"

Ich erschrak. War ich schon zu spät? Ich spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke durch den Türrahmen, hinter der die Stimme zu hören war war. Dort sah ich die böse Frau, und sie hielt Hermine Granger einen Dolch an den Hals. Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley standen hilflos herum, entwaffnet.  
„Nun. Zissy, ich denke -"

Ich blendete die Stimme der bösen Frau aus, denn Ich musste etwas tun um Harry Potter zu helfen. Ich schaute zur Decke hoch und sah genau über der bösen Frau einen Kronleuchter hängen. Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu zögern brachte ich den Kronleuchter mit einem schnellen Zauber zum fallen. Danach ging alles ganz schnell. Die böse Frau warf sich zur Seite und der Kronleuchter fiel auf Hermine Granger und einen Kobold hinab. Doch die Ablenkung hatte funktioniert, Harry Potter hatte sich auf die Zauberstäbe gestürzt und schockte einen bösen Mann, der dabei stand. Dieser flog heftig gegen die Decke und wieder zurück auf den Boden.  
Doch dann sah Mrs. Malfoy mich. Sofort zielte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab auf mich. Doch ich würde mich ihr nicht noch mal unterwerfen lassen. Langsam tapste ich in den Raum und zeigte mit dem Finger auf sie.

„Sie dürfen Harry Potter nicht wehtun."  
Doch die böse Frau fing an zu kreischen.  
„Töte ihn, Zissy!"  
Doch meine Reflexe waren schneller und ich war vorbereitet. Ich entwaffnete meine alte Herrin und ihr Zauberstab flog im hohen Bogen durch den Raum. Die böse Frau jedoch wurde direkt hysterisch.  
„Du dreckiger kleiner Affe! Wie kannst du es wagen, den Zauberstab einer Hexe in die Hand zu nehmen, wie kannst du es wagen, deinen Herren zu trotzen?"  
Das war genug! Die Malfoys konnten mich nicht mehr beherrschen. Harry Potter hatte mir meine Freiheit geschenkt!  
„Dobby hat keinen Herrn! Dobby ist ein freier Elf, und Dobby ist gekommen, um Harry Potter und seine Freunde zu retten!"

Ich schaute Harry Potter an. Dieser hatte sein Gesicht wieder vor Schmerzen verzerrt und trotzdem reagierte er am schnellsten! Er warf dem jungen Weasley einen Zauberstab zu.  
„Ron, fang - und VERSCHWINDET!"  
Er bückte sich, zerrte Griphook unter dem Kronleuchter hervor, griff meine Hand und apparierte. Mein Blick jedoch fiel auf die Böse Frau, die in diesem Moment ihr Messer in die Richtung von Harry Potter warf. Doch Harry Potter durfte nicht sterben! Mit letzten Kräften warf ich meinen Körper in die Wurfbahn des Messers. Dann wurde alles um mich herum schwarz.

Schmerz! Furchtbarer Schmerz! Entfernt nahm ich noch Harry Potters Stimme wahr, doch seine Worte konnte ich nicht verstehen. Ich blickte hinab und sah, dass das silberne Messer in meiner Brust steckte und sich mein Blut an meiner Kleidung ausbreitete. Ich streckte meine Hände zu Harry Potter aus und sah ihn flehend an. Er verstand sofort und legte mich seitlich ins kühle Gras. Harry Potter flehte um mein Leben, doch es war zu spät. Zitternd verließen die Worte, die ich schon immer als letzte sagen wollte, meine Lippen. Der Name des Menschen, der mir die Freiheit geschenkt hatte. Mein Held.

„Harry ... Potter ..."

Ich spürte, wie meine letzten Lebensgeister mich verließen und ich blickte ein letztes Mal in den wolkenlosen, sternenklaren Himmel. Doch ich war bereit, zu sterben. Denn der Sinn meines Lebens war erfüllt: Ich war gestorben, damit Harry Potter leben konnte. Wie es einst seine Mutter für ihn getan hatte.

--

RIP Dobby!


End file.
